Party Gone Rouge
by Massydov
Summary: Hawke's unremembered birthday is taken to another level, when the crew throws her a party. They all party and play a nice game of (Boo-yah) strip poker. Hawke takes it to another level, again, and gets drunk. You read this for yourself...


It was probably midnight. Varric and Hawke were chasing Fenris and Isabela back to the mansion. "Why are you guys so fast?" Varric was far behind. Merrill, Anders, Carver, and Aveline were already back at the mansion, awaiting the rest of the crew. Fenris was first inside, booking into the main room. Isabella leaped inside and ran in behind him. Hawke stumbled inside, everyone there to greet her. "Party!" Carver yelped. "Oh I can not be more excited." Merrill smiled.

"What's this party for?" Hawke asked, Varric stumbling in behind her. "You, Hawk." Anders smiled, lighting up the room with magic. Fenris gave him and Merrill dirty looks. "Why me?" Hawke laughed. "If you hadn't remembered, it's your birthday." Fenris nodded. "It is?" Hawk raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Hawk." Fenris smiled. "Oh goodness." Isabela smirked. "I forgot my own birthday?" Hawk looked down blushing. "Indeed." Aveline replied, walking over to hug her. "Happy birthday!"

It was two hours later, the party leading up to the kitchen. A nice game of cards had managed to switch over to a terrible game of strip poker. Hawk was still fully dressed, managing well. Fenris was left in just his tight pants, Anders in just his briefs. Isabela was in her white under dress, Merrill was only in her scarf. Varric was mostly dressed, his pants and golden necklace. Carver was fully naked, covering himself with his deck of cards. Aveline was fully dressed, smiling at the fellow boy sitting next to her (Carver).

The second Fenris lost another article of clothing (his pants), he guzzled down another bottle of what ever he was drinking, and pulled down his leather pants. His small underwear were far too tight, revealing so much. Hawke leaned over to admire him. "H-hey!" he pushed her face away and shrugged forward. "Oh come on Fenris, you have great length…for an elf." Isabela joked. "Yeah, he does. I've seen it." Varric laughed. "Stop talking about my private landmark." Fenris blushed, looking down. "Oh come on, I'll do anything to-" "Guess what." Anders interrupted, holding up his card back face. "No." Fenris's eyes grew wide. "Oh yes." Anders flipped his card to reveal all ace. "Oh come on!" Fenris began to remove his underwear.

Another half an hour had passed, and Fenris, Carver, Merrill and Anders were out. Aveline was almost out, as well as Varric. "Damn it." Varric removed his pants and crossed his buff arms. "I love this game." Hawke smiled. "We know." Fenris was shivering in the corner. "I win again." Isabela nodded, leaving yet another friend out of the game.

It came down to Isabela and Hawke face-to-face, half naked, in a brawl. They were drunk, and both at a tie. The cards were down, and now they were on the floor punching away. Fenris, Varric, and Anders stand above them, in awe of their hard gems and beauty below. Carver and Merrill were hugging, terrified of the battling. "Oh, that's nice." Varric had witnessed a great view of Isabela. Fenris was blushing more than before, glaring down at Hawke's huge breasts and covering his mouth. One final punch at Hawke's face, and Isabela had won. She pounced up and jumped onto Anders. Hawke lay on the floor, bleeding from the nose and mouth. Everyone left the kitchen, carrying winner Isabela, accept for Fenris. He, instead, stay behind to help his love interest.

"Ow." Hawke was sobbing. Fenris's small body lay with hers, on the cold floor of the kitchen. He pushed the towel back to her nose, to stop the bleeding. A small puddle of her blood was pooling. Hawk removed the towel again, but Fenris reapplied it. "Keep it here." Fenris whispered, holding it up to her face again. She obeyed, and rolled over to nuzzle into his warmth. "Hey, hey." He didn't want to be smothered in her blood. "I think it stopped." She whispered. "Here. Let me see." He removed the towel. And so, it had stopped bleeding.

"Ok, now." He pulled her into a hug. She began to trail her shaking finger up his arm. "I love your tattoos." She sighed."I know you do, Hawk." He smiled, running his long fingers through her hair. "Kiss me." Hawke whispered, leaning into his pale face. He almost went cross-eyed, leaning back. Hawk furrowed her brows and tilted her head. "Why wont you kiss me?" she asked. "Your breath smells like what ever you were drinking." He replied, smirking. "Oh screw that." She leaned up and smashed her lips against his. He grunted, and laid his hand on her hip. "Hawk-" he couldn't get a breath in-between kisses. She wouldn't let him pull away, her teeth gnawing softly at his lips. He managed to bite on her lip as well. Fenris rolled onto his back, taking her with him. "Take me, Fenris." She sat up and arched her back. "Now? Here?" he wondered. "Take me _right now_." She lifted her head up. He took a deep breath and shifted his hips.

His hands moved down and began to maneuver around, making himself aroused. Once he was ready to go, he lifted her by the hips and got ready. Her eyes were gazing into his. The second he began to penetrate her, she moaned ever so loudly. "Fenris!" she cried, rocking back and forth. He knew she was drunk, because the regular Hawke wouldn't be screaming his name. She would be grunting here and there, being quieter than he. But, this drunken woman was moaning excessively. Fenris tried to do as she pleased, but her new personality was making him miss the cocky, aggressive, _quiet_ Hawk.

Not only two hours later, the real, quiet, and adorably funny Hawk was back, and exhausted. "What was I saying?" she asked, cuddling Fenris on the hard floor. "You were screaming my name. That was basically it." He replied.

"I don't think I would do that." Hawk looked away. "You did." Fenris gave her a sweet look. "I must have made you so uncomfortable." She knew what he liked, and didn't. "You did fine. Go to bed. I'll stay right here with you." Fenris smiled. "Good night, Fenris." She smiled, closing her eyes.

A little bit later, Anders wandered in and brought a robe. "How was it?" he asked. "Anders? Oh, it was fine." Fenris nodded, slightly surprised. "Isabela banged me." Anders wiped his face. "Ha. I bet so." Fenris began to put the robe on. "I just wanted to check on you. The others have left, if you want to carry her up to the bed." Anders smiled. Fenris nodded, looking down to his love. "I'm going to leave. I need to get home. I'll see you on the next mission." Anders left the room. The second the front door closed, Fenris heaved his girl into his arms and carried her up the stairs and plopped her onto the bed carefully. She took a deep breath and rolled over. "I love you, Hawk."


End file.
